A Demon's Daughter
by NovaScrypt
Summary: What do you get when you cross the Goddess of The Moon and a Cat Demon? ...EVERYONE'S worst nightmare... Join Yumiko as she fights for her chance to be seen as WHO she is not WHAT she is. With the help of her friends she can make her dreams come true and maybe even fine love.
1. Prologue

When the Mitsuki Goddess of the Moon fell in love with Eriko the Cat demon they both gave away their immortality to live a mortal life and have a child. When the other Gods, Goddesses and Demons found out about this it was already too late and their worst fear came true when Yumiko was born. The Gods asked a powerful Demon named Lucifer - one of Eriko's brother's - to kill the child and its traitorous parents. Though some of the Gods and Demons disapproved of this saying "It's only a child it has done nothing wrong". They pleaded with Lucifer not to kill the child. He agreed to kill the former Goddess and Demon but when it came to the child he made no promises to kill it. The other Gods and Demons did not like his idea for the child would be more powerful than them. As their fear took a hold of them they argued, while Lucifer watched over the child from the shadows.

Lucifer learnt that the mother of the child died soon after giving birth and the farther wasn't far off maybe a year away. The child Yumiko as his brother called it was smart and developed quickly by one month old she had her flames at the tips of her cat ears and tail that she inherited from her father. By four months she played in the water and could slightly control it as inherited from her mother. By six months she was strong enough to take her first steps, a month after that she could freely walk around. Five more months went by as he watched the small girl grew, he had met with Eriko a few times and discussed her future. Eriko told him that he was not going to last much longer in this world and asked Lucifer to look after Yumiko and take her to the Demon Realm. Lucifer agreed to this deal as he had become attached to the small child. Lucifer had come to the conclusion he would train her in the Demon Realm until the age of twelve.

The day of her first birthday the Gods, Goddesses and Demons had come to a standstill about the situation with Yumiko. Lucifer suggested that he take her to the Demon Realm to train her. When they asked why they should trust her when she finds the truth that they wanted to kill her. Lucifer replied 'She has no reason to hate you or want revenge, or have you forgotten that both her parents have died of natural causes. I will take care of her until her death'. They were shocked to find the Eriko had died just days ago. They agreed to Lucifer's plan but he must start to train her immediately. When they dismissed him he took her to meet the rest of her family. For the next few years he had taught her to control her flames and what he called the Moon's eye where she could control the elements not just water to his amusement. On her third birthday Lucifer had a Katana made he had also given her father's Katana to her as most Gods, Goddesses and Demons had their own Katana's. He decided to teach her hand to hand combat as he did not know how to wield a katana. But soon found a teacher for her to learn swordsmanship. Satan the king himself took an interest in the child and taught her a few defence jutsu's and a summoning jutsu. On her twelfth birthday she said goodbye to all her friends she had made in her time there and asked if she call upon then. They said yes whenever she needed then. Satan and Lucifer told her to go to the village hidden in the leaves as there she will be accepted they gave her one last goodbye before she left. When she arrived she immediately passed out because she was not used to the air pressure on earth. When she awoke she was in a hospital room with people in masks surrounding her. She asked "Who the fuck are these people?"...


	2. YumikoYumi Info

**Name** : Yumiko/Yumi

 **Age** : 12/13

 **Height** : 5"2 / 100 Lbs.

 **Appearance** : Yumi's black hair extends below her waist as she sometimes wears them up in a ponytail during training. Pale skin that contrasts with her dark clothes, Yumiko parts her bangs on the left side all the way down to the top of her eyes. Her optics are cyan and her somewhat petite body contrasts with her broad shoulders and long legs; thus, she has high hips.

 **Likes** : Swearing to her heart's content, sweets, meat, and weapons/sparring.

 **Dislikes** : People who tease or call her weak, obnoxious people with lacking restraint, untidiness, and sour/too salty things.

 **Hobbies** : Reading, Cooking, Lazing around, Training, and Swords play.

 **Abilities** : Although all elements can be learned through hard work and endless practice/learning, Yumi specializes in water, fire and shadow and soon to be plague and arcane from her race. With her Shadow she can turn body into shadows and hide, control others shadow and remove shadows of people to do great emotional damage it's like removing someone's soul. Can also eat others shadow to replenish chakra. Plague - Can infect people with an incurable disease to slowly kill them. Also control off the dead and spirits. Arcane - A very dark energy no one else has come close to mastering control over this. It gives the user an amazing boost of energy and power but takes a massive toll on the soul of the user that could end in death. Use it a lot and the body and soul will get use to the strain and overcome the pain. The Flame gives the user a bit of a boost in speed and strength but can also use as protection (a bit like Gaara's sand) it will come to the aid of the user when in danger. The Flame also asserts authority and power that other demons will stand down and bow too. Yumiko has only a few clone and one defence jutsu's that she learnt. She's also a master swordswoman with hers and her father's katana's.

Not great at long range battles, only close to almost mid.

 **Kekkei Genkai** : Yumi's right eye glows a pale blue when in use, sending the victim in the hectic of the underworld's tour of death, corpses, and gores of their worst nightmare. Yumiko prefers to call it 'Fire from hell' because of her pyromaniac love of burning things. She can use the moon eye to burn the victim mentally from inside out; like a fried brain although physically non-damaged. Just psychological. The Flame - Only the most powerful Demons have this but no other Demon has more than one colour. Only two other demons are known to have this. They are Satan with a blue flame and Lucifer with a white flame. Yumiko's flame starts off red until it reaches halfway to her shin and starts to turn yellow then green at her thigh to blue at her bust to the top of her head with a bloody reddy purple colour at the tip of her ears and tail.

 **Persona** : Yumiko have a tendency to be a slacker some of the times, which makes her irresponsible. With exceptional intelligence and insightful viewpoint, she can be a big disobedient and impulsive by nature. Not like the girl acts against any order, but rather she twists the words and makes it to where she actually follows them in a different perspective; thus, making her cunning. She lacks the trust in humans meanwhile her manners are down below the drain pipe. The girl is rather easy going once you get to know her and a bit too casual with people. It doesn't change the fact that she loves weapons and the sight of blood.


	3. Chapter One - Konohagakure

I said my goodbye's to my friends and my uncle's ready to through the Demon Gate - a portal between earth and the Demon Real. My uncles told me to go Konohagakure or Konoha as the locals call it. They said I was to see the old man that runs the village and tell him what I was and say 'I want to become a protector of this village'. As I walk up to the gate Satan calls out saying "Yumi-Chan try and not to swear too much, the humans think it's disrespectful." I roll my eye's saying a simple 'whatever' before walking through the gate.

(Kakashi's POV)

I'm on my way back from a simple mission when I passed a small clearing in the trees with a strange archway in the middle. It was made of a purple stone with a multi-coloured fire around it and a black swirly pattern in the middle. I slowly got closer to inspect it until I sensed a really powerful chakra come from it. It was like nothing I ever felt before. It was dark and heavy but with a strange softness and lightness to it. I hid myself behind a tree and counselled my chakra and watched as a girl around 12 walked out and mutter what sounded like 'whatever'. The gate or portal disappeared behind her. That was her chakra! Impossible! There's no way a child could have such immense chakra, but there was something different about her. Then i saw it. She had cat ears and tail? What in the world is she?

"Great how the fuck am I supposed to find Konoha?" She wants to find Konoha? Why? "I'm in a fucking forest and the idiots didn't even give me a map or anything. This is fucking ridiculous" I sweet drop at her swearing. Why would a girl swear like that? "Fuck" I look back at her as she falls to the ground. I stand there for a few minutes before walking over to her as soon as i get there some AMBU's and the Hokage come through the tree line.

"Hokage-suma" I say bowing to him.

"What happen? Where is the immense chakra we felt?" he asked I turned my head to look at the girl as he followed my gaze and muttered 'impossible' under his breath "Kakashi what did you see?" I told him about the portal, how she wanted to find the village and the mention of the 'idiots' that sent her. He seemed to think about it for some time until he spoke "Kakashi carry her back to the village take her to the hospital." He turned to the ambu's and told them to get Ibiki Morino and take him to her hospital room wait until she awakes. I pick her up bridal style and start of towards the gate. Once I get there I see Izumo and Kotetsu asleep 'good I don't have to explain her' I think. I walk into the hospital where Ibiki's already waiting.  
"Good you made it I've already set up a room for her. Lord Hokage is waiting" I nod and follow behind as we walk into a room with five AMBU and Lord Hokage waiting. I walk up to the bed a set her down and tuck her in. I walk to the wall leaning against it I pull out my book and wait.

Time skip -

I slightly hear a groan and look up from my book. She slightly opens her eyes before closing them again wincing after a few seconds she fully opens and looks around studding each of us before speaking "Who the fuck are you people?" We all sweet drop then she looks like she realizes something "Oh... Sorry he he. I was told not to swear too much because humans think it's disrespectful." 'Humans' she says it like she's not human.  
"And who told you that may i ask?" Lord Hokage asked  
"My uncles told me, they also told me that i had to find an old man. The leader of Konoha, is that you?"  
"Yes that's me child. Who are you uncles and did they send you to find me? And where are you parents?" He asks  
"My parents are dead my mother died a month after I was born and my father died a few days before my first birthday. That's when my uncles took me in. They sent me here to ask you if I can become a protector of this village." She replied tilting her head with a small smile.

We stared at her shocked. Why? What is she? Were questions running through my head. "What are you?" I ask. She looks over to me before sighing.  
"My name is Yumiko but most people call me Yumi. My mother was Mitsuki the Goddess of the Moon and my father was Eriko the Demon of Cats, I get my ears and tail from him. I am half Demon half Goddess each side enhances the other to make it stronger that's why I have such a powerful chakra. At the moment I have half sealed away and the rest is what you can sense now. My uncles are called the Kings of the Demon Realm their names are Lucifer and Satan." When she finished we were speechless. Only 50% and her chakra is like this, it's almost suffocating. She's also a Demon? Why would she want to become a protector of the village?  
"If I may why do you want to become a protector of the village?" Lord Hokage asked.

"Satan said that there was another Demon here Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox but Lucifer told me that I couldn't stay in the Demon's Realm anymore and told me this place would accept me for who I am and not use me as a weapon. If you gain a Demon's trust there's nothing it won't do for you. I don't really want to become a weapon though." She said with a sad smile.  
"Well I'll set up a house for you but you need to hide you chakra more it's too intense even now I suggest maybe 20% in the village and 35% on missions outside the village. Is that fine?" She nodded eagerly "You will also need to start at the academy. Kakashi will take you there now so you can get to know you teacher." He said looking over to me before walking out the door and left me with her.

I sighed "Come on and you might want to hide your ears and tail" I suggest she looks at me and frowns

"No. These are a part of me and I'm proud to have them. If you 'humans' want to call me names so be it. It will not affect me. Now if you don't mind I would like to change into something else" She said standing up pointing to the hospital gown.

I nod "I'll wait outside" I walk out of the room closing the door behind me standing the opposite side. A few minutes later she walks out wearing a red jacket with a black zip up top that stops above her belly button, black pants that hugs her legs and red and black shin high boots. With two katana's strapped to her left waist.

"Shall we get going then" She says with a raised eyebrow which snaps me out of the trance I was in I just nod walking with her following behind me. We walk out into the streets where people start to give her weird and disgusted looks I watch as she just shrugs it off. She looks up at me like she's thinking about something. "You're good looking aren't you?"

I choke on the air I just breathed in "What makes you think that?" I ask she chuckles at my response while I raise an eyebrow.

"Well you hide your face behind that mask so you're either good looking or are horribly disfigured but I'm going with good looking other than disfigured" She says with a slight smirk.

Yumiko's POV (finally)

"Well you hide your face behind that mask so you're either good looking or are horribly disfigured but I'm going with good looking other than disfigured" I say with a slight smirk.

He stopped "We're here. You'll be in Iruka's class" I nod as we walk in to the building, down the main hallway and stop at a door where Kakashi knock's a few second later a man about the same height a Kakashi but with a darker skin shade and a scar running across his face. Kakashi tells him I'm a new student and introduces himself to me, I can tell just by looking in his eyes that his kind and won't judge me. I say goodbye to Kakashi and walk in behind Iruka-sensei I hear snickers and whispers.  
"Look at her"  
"What with the ears and tail? What a freak"  
"She's probably a slut"  
"Look at the way she dresses"  
"Okay, Class we have a new student starting today. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Iruka-sensei asks I nod  
I keep my straight face as Iruka looked at me with sad eyes. I turned to face the class and deadpan 'they're all weak' i think "My name's Yumiko, I don't want to tell you about myself. Also don't get me pissed because IT will be the last thing you do" I release half of my chakra and smile a sickly sweet smile and watch everyone shit themselves.

Naruto's POV (yep)

I was sitting here dreaming about being Hokage when there was a knock on the door snapping me out of my day-dream. Iruka-sensei walks out and a few minutes later he walks back in with a girl behind him. Then everyone starts to whisper about her I don't know why that's when I get a good look at her. She has CAT ears and a TAIL! What the heck?! And the way she dresses is awesome I wonder if she'll be my friend. I frown at what everyone is saying about her.  
"Look at her"  
"What with the ears and tail? What a freak"  
"She's probably a slut"  
"Look at the way she dresses"  
"Okay, Class we have a new student starting today. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Iruka-sensei asks and she nods  
she turns to the class and looks disappointed? While Iruka-sensei looks at her sadly.  
"My name's Yumiko, I don't want to tell you about myself. Also don't get me pissed because IT will be the last thing you do" After she say that I feel a shiver go down as she has a creepy smile on her face everyone looks really scared even Sasu-gay. Looks like the mighty Uchiha isn't so mighty. I hear a clap and look back at Yumi-Chan "So does anyone have questions? Put your hand up when I point to you state your name and then your question." She says I immediately put my hand up.

Iruka's POV (ha didn't see that coming)

after talking to Kakashi I bring my new student into the room all i can hear is horrible whispers.  
"Look at her"  
"What with the ears and tail? What a freak"  
"She's probably a slut"  
"Look at the way she dresses"  
"Okay, Class we have a new student starting today. Why don't you introduce yourself?" I say looking at her with a sad smile which she nods at.  
"My name's Yumiko, I don't want to tell you about myself. Also don't get me pissed because IT will be the last thing you do" I feel an immense amount of chakra coming from her. It's more that the Kyuubi and darker it's almost suffocating. How? I need to talk to the Hokage about this. I hear a clap that snaps me back "So does anyone have questions? Put your hand up when I point to you states your name and then your question." I smile at the way she holds herself she had grown up well. I see her point to Sakura. "Pinky" She says as Sakura stands "I'm Sakura, do you like anyone here?" Really Yumiko has cat ears and a tail and she asks that I think shaking my head slightly.  
"What the actual fuck! I just got here and you're asking if I like anyone? I don't even know anyone so sit down, shut up and stop wasting my time." I sweat drop "Okay dude with the dog you're up" Kiba stands up smirking "Kiba and this is Akamaru, why do you have cat ears and a tail?" "It's a part of my clan... I guess" "Wait you didn't say your clan name" "They're all dead... Moving on any more questions no? Good. Can i sit down now Iruka-sensei?" I look down at her with a smile and a nod "Yes sit anywhere you like" She smiles at me then looks straight at Naruto and walks over to him. She sits next to him and they start to talk while I smile 'looks like you finally found a friend Naruto.'


End file.
